


Happy Valentines day!

by Snailythefan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailythefan/pseuds/Snailythefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus, Trip and Sly Blue about to have a good time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentines day!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boysn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's a little late!! But i hope you like it anyways!!  
> My art is not so good but hey ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) still nice, i hope  
> Happy Valentines day, from a fellow member of the fandom!!! <3 ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ


End file.
